tsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Westminster
Westminster was one of the very first RP maps. Its first renditions were released in early 2002 for the Action Half-Life mod (AHL) by Brian "GreenDragon" Howard. The final version for AHL was released in 2004. The map was ported to TS in 2003 and named tsrp_westminster by a player named Uriel. Versions ahl_westminster ts_westminster ts_westminsterb9 (2007) tsrp_westminster (2003) Readme File of ahl_westminster (January 3rd, 2004) Mapper: Brian "GreenDragon" Howard Email: brian@pixelgames.com Website: http://www.pixelgames.com Personal Website: http://www.pixelgames.com/greendragon/ This is the final release of westminster, after this there will prolly be no more updates of westminster from me. The map has become an utter mess and my next map will be for HL2, "Project Vancouver" is what its called right now, stay tuned to http://www.pixelgames.com and/or http://www.pixelgames.com/greendragon/ for more info. Player Starts: 11 Size: Covers about just over 1/2 Worldcrafts grid - Notes - -This map may not be perfect, i tried to fix everyhting i could see and improve everything, if there is a problem with the map you can mention it but the truth is, unless its a huge problem i wont fix it. If somethings doesnt look right, or you can shoot through something, or anyhting minor dont waste your time. Something report worthy is something like people can walk throug a wall they shouldnt (An example, dont break your players nose trying to walk through walls :P ) -Starboobs Coffee, I KNOW that it says coffee and i added a kitchen in the back. I was gonna change it to Starboobs Cafe, but i dunno if the texture artist would like me doing that and i you guys have grown to like the name Starboobs. So just pretend its a Cafe, if you dont like it...tough beans. -I think i have included everything you need for the map, heres some things youll know if i messed up the zip. If the rain is round or it looks exactly like v2 then you didnt replace the old rain sprite. The new one is thin and a white with a hint of blue. If your missing it, email me. If the hotel's bar music hasnt changed then email me and ill give you the new sound. Anything else it would say what your missing. Everything should be fine, but just in case ;) -Please, stop asking if you can remake the map or something similair. There is already a tsrp_westmisnter out there that i know of, i said this guy could do it and only he could (i was in a nice mood and he created the map from strach, he didnt decompile or anything). -Yes, Oat finally finished the cereal box! -People, support the music industry and stop downloading mps3 and start buying! -Millions of dollars are lost due to people downloading and not buying, forcing bands to go bankurpt as they cant support the costs of making cds and promotions alone. -Stop fighting over that its really New Westminister not New Westminster. They are both prety much the saem damn place. I dunno what the difference is, i think theres jsut 2 ways of spelling/saying it. If you search New Westminister on google, most of the results are New Westminster. -The map may not be the most realistic map out there, or the nicest map out there. I didnt design it for that, i designed it for roleplay purposes and tryed my best to make it look decent and i think i did that. Im not mr. pro mapper, im just Brian. -Canada may not have the biggest army or navy, its cuzz we dont have to pick fights to make friends. -How many people read this far? -Im accutaly having fun typing all this at 3:33AM on January 3rd 04! Happy New Years guys! -I cant even remember when i started the map, I think iv ebeen working on the map for at least year, but i somehow tihnk its been 2 years. -Did you know many americans sew Canadian flags on their backpacks when their going to Europe or somewhere overseas? -Well i dunno about you, but i think this is enough eh? - Thanks to - Blitz, Karnage, oloz, Clay, Flashdevil, and i cant remember the rest but theres a treat for everyone in the map including the radioactive oats! Can you find them? First one to find them has waaay to much time on their hands! I hope you enjoy the map! Brian "GreenDragon" HowardCategory:Maps